Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3
Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 é um jogo da franquia de jogos Mortal Kombat,lançado em 1995.É a atualização de Mortal Kombat 3 e foi novamente reatualizado em Mortal Kombat: Trilogy.O jogo anterior a este foi Mortal Kombat II precedido por Mortal Kombat 4.Retrata a invasão de Shao Kahn ao plano terreno. Histórico O imperador Shao Kahn havia dominado tudo.Agora o imperador supremo de Outworld quer dominar todos os reinos.Tem como ajudante a rainha Sindel que foi ressussitada e ainda o poderoso Motaro,o grande dos centauros. Rain,Noob Saibot,Sheeva,Cyrax e Sektor são seus aliados.Era impossível se ser derrotado.Os mundos precisam da ajuda de saudosos heróis como Liu Kang e Sonya Blade.Ainda contava com a ajuda do feiticeiro Shang Tsung e posterioremente em Mortal Kombat: Trilogy,com Goro e Kintaro.Mas Earthrealm contava com mais dois novos heróis:Kabal e Stryker para essa grande batalha. Final (semi-canon) de Kitana Kitana escapa das garras do mal de Shao Kahn para uma região desconhecida em Earthrealm.Ela sobrevive a uma tentativa de assassinato de Reptile,e aliado com Jade,uma velha amiga.Juntamente com a ajuda dos guerreiros de Earthrealm,Kitana liberta Sindel e vira a rainha contra seu imperador.Com Shao Kahn derrotado,Earthrealm está de volta ao seu estado original assim como o reino de Edenia de Kitana.Ela estará para sempre em dívida com seus amigos de Earthrealm enquanto ela governa o novo reino de Edenia ao lado da rainha,sua mãe Sindel. Final (semi-canon) de Reptile Reptile foi ordenado por Shao Kahn para encontrar e matar Kitana.Ele é bem sucedido em completar sua tarefa,mas ao voltar,encontra-se evitado pelo imperador.Shao Kahn prometeu a Reptile que se ele fosse bem sucedido,ele iria ressuscitar a raça do mesmo.Shao Kahn nunca teve qualquer intenção de manter sua promessa.Enfurecido,Reptile se volta contra seu mestre e o derrota no campo de batalha,mas por matar seu mestre,Reptile destrói a chance de nunca ter a chance de ressussitar sua raça. Final (semi-canon) de Jade Jade toma a decisão de ajudar sua amiga Kitana.Ela frustra uma tentativa de assassinato ao lado de Reptile contra a princesa e afasta seus outros inimigos em Outworld.Isso limpa o caminho para Kitana retornar Sindel e trazê-la contra o imperador Shao Kahn.Com Sindel removida como uma inimiga,Jade fica frente a frente com o imperador em combate.Ela o derrota,e Earthrealm assim como Edenia são libertados.Jade ganhou então um lugar ao lado dos grandes heróis do Mortal Kombat. Final (semi-canon) de Scorpion Scorpion é libertado de sua condenação em Netherrealm,quando o plano de Shao Kahn era conquistar esse reino mas que de fato não ocorreu.Livre para vagar em Earthrealm,Scorpion foi nomeado pelo imperador para ajudá-lo em sua missão para derrotar e destruir os guerreiros escolhidos.Mas,sua lealdade a Shao Kahn não durou quando ele descobre que um dos guerreiros escolhidos era Sub-Zero.Scorpion prometeu proteger o ex ninja como meio de matar seu irmão.Shao Kahn encontra-se como vítima de seu próprio esquema.Scorpion é forçado a voltar contra ele então.Ele destrói o imperador e Earthrealm estava livre.Scorpion estava de volta a Netherrealm esperando pelo dia de vingança. Final (semi-canon) de Mileena em UMK3 Vencendo o terceiro torneio permitiria Mileena a recuperar seu trono como princesa de Outworld.Com a ajuda de Baraka,ela faz Sindel e Kitana de refens.Juntos,eles ameaçaram Shao Kahn com suas vidas a menos que ele atraia os guerreiros de Earthrealm em um novo torneio,onde Baraka possa a voltar e recuperar o seu título como o campeão. Final (semi-canon) de Ermac em UMK3 Ele tem sido escondido desde o primeiro Mortal Kombat mas nem Earthrealm e nem os guerreiros de Outworld reconheceram este ninja evasivo.Ermac usa sua vitória no torneio para provar sua existência.Assim como um aviso de que ele vai voltar como uma força imparável no próximo torneio. Final (semi-canon) de Rain Rain luta valentemente para o imperador Shao Kahn mas estava a um passo da filha de Shao Kahn,Kitana que completa as origens de Rain.Como Kitana,as origens de Rain também vêm de seu antigo reino de Edenia. Ele descobre que seu pai era uma vez um general do exército de Edenia e morreu nas mãos do próprio Shao Kahn.Enfurecido com a verdade de sua história,ele se junta a Kitana no alinhamento com os guerreiros de Earthrealm.Mas sua lealdade vem sob a pergunta quando ele desaparece misteriosamente durante um ataque do exército de Kahn.Para provar sua lealdade,ele embarcou em uma missão suicida para destruir Shao Kahn e acabar com a ameaça de uma vez por todas. Final (semi-canon) de Noob Saibot/Classic Sub-Zero Como um observador durante a guerra,Noob Saibot logo receberia ordens do lado do imperador do mal Shao Kahn.Os seus mestres em Netherrealm queriam que ele se juntasse a batalha de Shao Kahn o quanto antes para ganhar a confiança do mesmo e para ganhar a entrada em Earthrealm.Quando Shao Kahn baixou a guarda,Noob Saibot entra com um ataque.Com Earthrealm e o imperador de Outworld derrotados,o Elder God caído Shinnok pode tomar posse de ambos os reinos e ganhar o poder que ele precisava para contra atacar os Elder Gods que o baniram para Netherrealm. Final (semi-canon/non-canon) de Shang Tsung Quando Shao Kahn invade Earthrealm,ele precisa de Shang Tsung para ajudar a localizar os humanos restantes.Com seus novos poderes,ele logo descobre o verdadeiro plano de seu imperador:assim como os guerreiros restantes são eliminados,Shao Kahn terá a própria alma de Shang Tsung.Depois de saber disto,Shang Tsung gira em torno de seu mestre.Ele pega Motaro desprevenido e,em seguida,derrota Shao Kahn.Mas antes que Earthrealm possa voltar ao normal,Shang Tsung toma todas as almas como a sua própria. Ele será para sempre o governador de Earthrealm com a sua própria marca do mal. Final (semi-canon) de Sindel Sindel recebe visões de seu verdadeiro passado e se volta contra Shao Kahn.Ela descobre que seu verdadeiro rei foi nomeado como Jerrod.Eles já tiveram uma filha chamada Kitana e governou um reino chamado Edenia, antes de Shao Kahn tomá-la em seu próprio Mortal Kombat.Ele usou Sindel como um peão em sua busca por Earthrealm e levou Kitana como sua própria filha.Mas ao derrotar Shao Kahn,Sindel salva Earthrealm.Ao fazer isso,ela também liberta Edenia e assegura um reencontro com sua filha de 10 mil anos:Kitana. Final (semi-canon) de Jax A segunda vez que Jax batalha com as forças de Shao Kahn,ele vem muito preparado.Pensado para ser o homem mais forte em Earthrealm,ele não tem nenhum problema para provar isso:Primeiro,ao derrotar os exércitos de Shao Kahn,em seguida,ao derrotar o próprio imperador.Quando o mundo volta a ser normal,Jax e Sonya iniciam a Outer World Investigation Agency.Jax Briggs é executado a divisão exploratória que aprende a abrir portais através da ciência,em vez de magia.Ele lidera a primeira expedição em um novo reino misterioso. Final (semi-canon) de Kano Quando Shao Kahn deixa Kano viver,ele deixa de reconhecer a desenvoltura do humano intrigante.Kano atrai os exércitos de Shao Kahn afastados em uma falsa missão.Depois disso,usando uma arma roubada,ele luta contra os guerreiros restantes e finalmente derrota o próprio Shao Kahn. A verdadeira intenção de Kano é tomar as almas que Shao Kahn já possuía. Mas Kano é incapaz de controlar os espíritos e então eles escapam e atacam-o.Rumores de ter sofrido uma morte violenta,Kano era ignorante do fato de que ele salvou o mundo que ele tentou conquistar. Final (semi-canon) de Liu Kang Depois de frustrar Shao Kahn no passado,Liu Kang encontra-se o principal alvo dos esquadrões de extermínio de Shao Kahn.Mas Liu Kang é o atual campeão do Mortal Kombat e prova derrotando facilmente o exército de Shao Kahn.Mas a aparente morte de seu amigo Kung Lao que enfurece Kang e lhe permite encontrar a força para derrotar Shao Kahn.Em seguida,até o fechamento do portal,Liu Kang é recebido pela princesa Kitana e agradeceu por salvar Earthrealm e Outworld. Final (semi-canon) de Sonya Sonya Blade derrota seu arqui-inimigo Kano no alto de um arranha-céus perto de Shao Kahn's Fortress.Em seguida,ela fica cara a cara com o próprio imperador.Em uma incrível demonstração de coragem,Sonya vence. Quando o mundo retorna ao seu estado normal,Sonya não tem dificuldades em convencer seus superiores para formar a Outer World Investigation Agency,dedicado a proteger Earthrealm contra possíveis invasões futuras de outros reinos. Final (semi-canon) de Stryker Ignorante do porque que sua alma foi poupada da invasão de Outworld,Stryker recebe uma visão de Raiden.Ele é instruído a viajar para o oeste.Ele finalmente encontra o resto dos guerreiros de Earthrealm e aprende o verdadeiro significado de sua sobrevivência.Ele viaja de volta para a cidade que ele mesmo jurou proteger.Shao Kahn não está familiarizado com este novo guerreiro e é pego de surpresa.Stryker derrota o imperador e salva todo o planeta.O caos que consumiu a cidade nas horas que antecederam a invasão já não existiam mais. Final (semi-canon com partes non-canon) de Smoke Smoke era uma vez um amigo e aliado de Sub-Zero,quando ambos tentaram escapar de ser transformado em máquinas por seu clã.Mas Smoke é capturado e transformado em um cyborgue com a missão de encontrar e matar seu antigo parceiro ninja.Smoke logo se vê perseguido por capangas de Shao Kahn. Ele descobre que ainda tem uma alma e sua verdadeira missão é a destruição dos invasores de Outworld.Ele derrota Shao Kahn e salva o mundo,mas está sempre preso em seu corpo artificial. Final (semi-canon) de Sub-Zero Na grande batalha,Sub-Zero enfrenta Cyrax e Sektor mas não sozinho.Ele encontra o parceiro assassino do Lin Kuei,Smoke.Antes da automação,Smoke e Sub-Zero eram aliados.Sub-Zero ajuda Smoke a recordar seu passado e ganha-o como um aliado,uma vez mais.Sub-Zero derrota os assassinos cyborgues do Lin Kuei com a ajuda de Smoke e associam suas forças para derrotar Shao Kahn e seu exército em Outworld.O ex-ninja mais uma vez desaparece nas sombras e seu legado era conhecido por poucos. Final (semi-canon/canon e com partes non-canon) de Cyrax Cyrax é capturado por Sub-Zero e reprogramado com novas intenções que eram destruir Shao Kahn.Shao Kahn era incapaz de detectar a presença sem uma alma do assassino.Cyrax proporciona um ataque explosivo bem sucedido mas depois de eliminar Shao Kahn e salvar Earthrealm,Cyrax aguarda novos comandos a partir de seu quartel general Lin Kuei.As ordens nunca eram sem avarias em Cyrax.Ele acaba afundando no meio de um vasto deserto (Jade's Desert) cegamente em direção a sua base. Final (semi-canon) de Sektor Depois de finalmente terminar seu impasse com Sub-Zero,Sektor é atacado pelo exército de Shao Kahn.Familiarizados com os guerreiros de Outworld,Sektor luta contra eles.Ele tem como alvo Shao Kahn e todos os seres de Outworld como ameaças ao clã Lin Kuei.Os assassinos de Shao Kahn não são páreos para Sektor,que luta fazendo seu caminho até Shao Kahn's Fortress.Uma vez dentro da fortaleza,Sektor inicia sua sequência de auto-destruição.A explosão resultante é tão grande que ele fecha o portal e retorna Earthrealm de volta ao normal. Final (semi-canon) de Nightwolf Nightwolf ajuda os outros guerreiros de Earthrealm a escapar até a sua terra sagrada.Uma vez lá,eles se reagrupam e formam um plano de ataque contra a invasão de Shao Kahn.Nightwolf tem treinado duro para esta batalha.Finalmente,ele enfrenta Shao Kahn e sai vitorioso.Quando Earthrealm retorna ao seu estado normal,Nightwolf pacificamente recupera a terra de seus povos nativos americanos que perderam ao longo de muitos anos.Eles estabelecem a sua própria nação orgulhosa e logo se tornam grandes líderes do plano terreno. Final (semi-canon) de Sheeva '(Algumas Versões)' Enquanto Sheeva servia seu mestre,sua raça Shokan estavam sendo punidos em Outworld.Shao Kahn agora favorecia a raça dos centauros de Motaro e iria ajudá-los a derrotar os shokans.Depois de aprender isso,Sheeva gira em torno de seu mestre.Ela derrota Motaro,e em uma raiva derrota Shao Kahn.Para libertar Earthrealm,ela também liberta Outworld.Em seguida,ela retorna para casa e trabalha para restaurar o orgulho e respeito de sua raça shokan. Final (semi-canon) de Kung Lao Quando Kahn invade Earthrealm,Kung Lao teve que se desfazer de seus planos para se reunir a White Lotus Society.Ao invés disso,deve concentrar-se no novo torneio.Ele procura Liu Kang e juntos, eles unem forças contra Shao Kahn sem medo.Usando o conhecimento que obteve como um monge Shaolin,ele luta em nome de seu grande ancestral:O grande Kung Lao.Ele sai vitorioso,mas sofre de lesões durante sua batalha contra Shao Kahn.Acredita-se que ele faleceu e Kung Lao se junta a seu antepassado em uma nova vida. Final (semi-canon) de Kabal Após retornar da sua quase morte,Kabal jurou vingança contra seus agressores.Ele luta ao lado de outros guerreiros de Earthrealm.Quando ele derrotou Motaro e o poderoso imperador Shao Kahn,ele prova que ele realmente é o escolhido.Antes da invasão,Kabal viveu uma vida de crime.Ele era uma vez um membro do clã Black Dragon junto com Kano.Agora,Kabal dedica sua vida a injustiça:Ele dará novos rumos para que o crime possa temê-lo. Personagens Retornáveis *Jax Briggs - Membro da Special Forces. *Kano - Fundador e Líder do Black Dragon. *Kung Lao - Guerreiro shaolin. *Liu Kang - O campeão do Mortal Kombat. *Noob Saibot - Espectro e fantasma (acessível apenas via código) *Shang Tsung - O poderoso feiticeiro de Shao Kahn. *Smoke - Ninja do Lin Kuei (Agora Cyborgue e acessível apenas via código) e adicionado em Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. *Sonya Blade - Membro da Special Forces. *Sub-Zero - Ninja do Lin Kuei (Kuai Liang) *Cyrax- Transformado pelo Lin Kuei,agora em Cyborgue a serviço de Shao Kahn. *Kabal - Ex Black Dragon e guerreiro de Earthrealm. *Nightwolf - Xamã que ajuda Raiden na luta contra Shao Kahn. *Sektor- Transformado pelo Lin Kuei, é um aliado de Shao Kahn e procura matar Sub-Zero. *Sheeva -General de Shao Kahn.É uma Shokan assim como Kintaro e Goro.Tem forte rivalidade com Motaro.Em algumas versões,como a do SNES por exemplo,foi removida do jogo. *Sindel - Antiga rainha de Edenia que morreu para proteger Earthrealm.Ressussitada para servir Shao Kahn e sua general. *Stryker - Policial na luta contra Shao Kahn. *Motaro - General de Shao Kahn e Sub Chefe do jogo.É um centauro que detesta Sheeva. Adicionados *Jade - Amiga de Kitana e edeniana.Secreta em Mortal Kombat II,serve Shao Kahn fielmente. *Kitana - A princesa edeniana retorna jogavelmente contra Shao Kahn. *Scorpion - Espectro de Netherrealm. *Reptile - Sauriano que serve fielmente a Shao Kahn. Ordenado por Shao Kahn a trazer Kitana de volta ao lado de Jade. *Mileena - Clone mal de Kitana.Era uma personagem secreta em Mortal Kombat 3 desbloqueada via códigos sendo adicionada jogável em Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. *Classic Sub-Zero - Noob Saibot, o verdadeiro Sub-Zero retorna por motivos desconhecidos ao torneio.Era um personagem secreto e desbloqueado em Mortal Kombat 3 via códigos sendo adicionado ao Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. *Ermac - Fusão de almas criado por Shao Kahn.Era um personagem secreto e desbloqueado via códigos em Mortal Kombat 3 adicionado jogavelmente em Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. *Human Smoke - Personagem Secreto em Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 sendo desbloqueado via códigos.A forma humana de Smoke em Mortal Kombat II. *Noob Saibot - Espectro fantasma de Netherrealm que se aliou ao imperador Shao Kahn.É um personagem secreto e desbloqueado via códigos em Mortal Kombat 3 e Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 mas jogável em algumas versões do Ultimate como por exemplo a do Sega e SNES. *Rain - Príncipe de Edenia.È um personagem secreto e desbloqueado via código.Nas versões de Sega e SNES,ele é jogável. Chefes finais *Shao Kahn - (Chefe) *Motaro - (Sub-chefe) Arenas Novas *Scorpion's Lair (Hell) *Jade's Desert *Kahn's Kave *River Kombat *Scilac Busorez/Lost Bridge **Se você ordenar as letras corretamente, de "Scislac Busorez" surge "Classic Sub-Zero." Retornáveis *Noob's Dorfen *The Subway *The Street *Soul Chamber *The Balcony *The Pit III Camadas *The Subway - The Street *The Soul Chamber - The Balcony *Scorpion's Lair - Kahn's Kave Arcade versus consoles Como a maioria dos jogos Mortal Kombat,Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 foi primordialmente concebido para arcade,passando depois para várias plataformas de consoles domésticos com as várias alterações,dependendo do console. Mudanças do Sega Saturn *O cenário "The Bank" está presente. *Há poucos Kombat Kodes novos, e os do arcade não funcionam nessa plataforma. *The Ultimate Kombat Kodes (para habilitar personagens secretos) tem seis lugares ao invés de dez (provavelmente para poderem ser acessados somente com um controle). *Noob Saibot é a sombra de Kano como em Mortal Kombat 3, e não o ninja preto como aparece na versão em arcade. *Rain não aparece no jogo,mas a mensagem "Rain can be found in the Graveyard" pode ser vista via kombat kode. *Shang Tsung pode transformar-se em Smoke,o que não acontecia nos arcades. Mudanças do SNES *Animalities removidos. *Brutalities foram introduzidos,uma nova forma de Fatality em que o lutador desferia uma seqüencia de golpes muito rápida no oponente fazendo com que no final o mesmo explodisse,e caísse um número imenso de ossos pelo chão. *A arca com os tesouros de Shao Kahn possui dez caixas e não doze. *O fatality de Ermac foi alterado. *O fatality Scorpion's Hellraiser é diferente.Ele somente leva o oponente ao inferno,fazendo-o pegar fogo e explodir. *Sheeva foi removida.Porém existe um fantasma secreto da lutadora no modo endurance em que ela é a face "E" verde. *O fatality de Kitana,conhecido como "Beijo da morte","Kiss of Death", somente infla a cabeça o oponente,similar ao fatality de Kabal. *Rain e Noob Saibot podem ser selecionados.Mileena,Ermac e Classic Sub-Zero podem ser selecionados sem qualquer tipo de código. *Motaro e Shao Kahn são personagens selecionáveis no modo versus,mas somente um dos jogadores pode escolher o chefe. *Os nomes dos personagens não são anunciados. *Todas as Arenas de Mortal Kombat 3 foram removidas tendo somente as novas arenas e a "The Balcony" quando enfrenta Motaro e "The Pit III " Quando Enfrenta Shao Kahn! Mudanças do Mega Drive/Genesis *Animalities e Mercies removidos. *Brutalities foram introduzidos,uma nova forma de Fatality em que o lutador desferia uma seqüencia de golpes muito rápida no oponente fazendo com que no final o mesmo explodisse,e caísse um número imenso de ossos pelo chão. *A arca com os tesouros de Shao Kahn possui dez caixas e não doze. *O fatality Scorpion's Hellraiser é diferente.Ele somente leva o oponente ao inferno,fazendo-o pegar fogo e explodir. *Sheeva foi removida. *O fatality de Kitana,conhecido como "Beijo da morte","Kiss of Death", somente infla a cabeça o oponente,similar ao fatality de Kabal. *Rain e Noob Saibot podem ser selecionados.Mileena,Ermac e Classic Sub-Zero podem ser selecionados sem qualquer tipo de código. *Motaro e Shao Kahn são personagens selecionáveis no modo versus,mas somente um dos jogadores pode escolher o chefe.Sendo que somente um pode ser escolhido por vez,ao mesmo tempo. *Os nomes dos personagens não são anunciados. *Foram removidas as arenas "The Street" e "The Balcony". Galeria Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 030 (1).png Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 013-1.png Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 020 (1).png Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 013 (1).png 8.jpg Rain4.jpg Categoria:Jogos